Desastre en F
by Coldie-Winter-Rose
Summary: [Oneshot/AU] Basado en el desastre de "Fyre Festival". Milo y Camus se encuentran atrapados en una isla, con escasos recursos y con la desesperación que acaba con su paciencia. [Yaoi/Comedia/Romance]


**Título:** Desastre en F

 **Fandom:** Saint Seiya

 **Personajes:** Aquarius Camus, Scorpio Milo.

 **Género:** Comedia, Romance.

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi, Universo Alterno.

 **Notas Adicionales:** Este fic surgió tras leer el desastre del "Fyre Festival", el que aclamaba sería sumamente exclusivo y mejor que coachella. Las entradas ibas desde los 450 $ hasta los 12.000 $. Pero al final nada salió como se esperaba. En cuanto googleen "Fyre Festival" comprenderán el jaleo que hay con eso. El resto quise divertirme con la idea de un Au donde mi OTP sufriera un poco por gastar tanto y recibir una bandeja de anime con dos panes, queso amarillo y un intento de ensalada.

Espero les guste.

* * *

 **Desastre en F**

–Maldición, me la van a pagar –Masculló el rubio mientras veía el envase genérico de color blanco, el cual contenía una mísera ración de pan integral, dos lonjas de queso y una ensalada sin aderezo que consistía en dos rodajas de tomate y un montón de lechuga –No pagué tanto dinero para comer como…

– ¿Cómo refugiados? –Le interrumpió Camus, quien caminaba de un lado a otro con su teléfono pegado al oído, buscando un poco de señal para comunicarse con su asistente y mover influencias, a fin de sacarlos de una pesadilla donde, convencido por su novio, decidieron darse unas cortas vacaciones en un evento en una isla paradisiaca, tan solo para encontrar un enorme desastre a su alrededor. Pagar 12.000 dólares por dos fines de semana era demasiado, incluso unas vacaciones en Hawaii o en otro lugar pudo ser más rentable y tranquilo, pero tan solo el, se dejaba convencer tan fácilmente en un momento de debilidad, a solas.

– ¡Ultima vez que accedo a algo mientras me la chupas! –Camus reclamó a su novio, mientras este veía una de las lonjas de queso con una mano y con la otra sostenía el envase que estaba a punto de lanzar de la ira.

–¡Hijos de puta! ¡Malditos cabrones! Por mi pueden meterse su maldito sándwich por el…–Milo alzó su brazo para tirar el envase al mar. Por suerte estaban a solas, cerca de la tienda asignada por el ineficiente personal, o de lo contrario estos hubiesen sido golpeados por el chico.

–Si lanzas eso, olvídate de hablarme –Camus ya estaba más que frustrado. En mala hora había dado permiso a su asistente de tomarse unos días para visitar a su familia, pues caía la contestadora en cuanto tenía la suerte de tener un poco de cobertura. Ver a su pareja actuar como un niño y quejarse en vez de tomar su teléfono o ir en busca de una autoridad le hacía pensar en los instintos asesinos que recién despertaban –Estaremos atrapados quien sabe hasta cuándo, no sabemos en qué momento comeremos nuevamente, y estamos aquí por tu culpa y tus ganas de derrochar el dinero en un vertedero de basura con mosquitos –No iba a cortarse, estaba bastante molesto – ¿Quieres arreglar algo? Usa tu teléfono y llama a las influencias de tu padre, después de todo, es su dinero el que gastas.

Aquello fue el colmo para Milo, quien si bien era el único heredero de un conglomerado, detestaba la idea de sentirse como un niño rico del montón, razón por la cual prefería utilizar el apellido de soltera de su madre e insistía en gastar de su sueldo en vez de usar su cuantioso fideicomiso. Las palabras dichas por su novio en un momento de molestia, herían su orgullo y le hacían querer golpearlo en la cara, valiéndole poco si se trataba de su pareja, o de otro sujeto, incluso podría tratarse de su padre, pero no toleraría que lo tratasen de esa forma. En ese momento, Camus era un individuo indeseado.

–Que seas un genio empresario que escaló posiciones besando culos no te da derecho a juzgarme, pendejo –Milo quería asesinar al otro con su mirada, incluso le señaló con su índice, dejando a un lado el paupérrimo refrigerio a un lado de las maletas, buscando en su bolsillo su teléfono –Maldita sea, ¡No está! –Abrió como poseído sus maletas, e incluso las de Camus –Mi IPhone, no está –Sin éxito, y con la ropa regada, caminó sin éxito por los alrededores, tratando de buscar su teléfono, más la oscuridad que alcanzó la isla en la noche y la falta de electricidad le hicieron desistir de su idea, dejándose caer en la arena –Me lo robaron, malditos.

Camus, por su parte, comenzó a sentir pena por la situación. Vio su envase sin abrir con la ración que le correspondía a él, y la tomó, junto con una botella de té de limón que aún permanecía helado. Caminó hacia su pareja, inclinándose para llegar a su altura. A veces olvidaba lo que era controlarse, y si bien era una situación tensa para ambos, sus palabras habían sido muy fuertes. Milo no era como el resto de los sujetos que había conocido. Era bastante sencillo en el mundo que conocían y siempre tenía una sonrisa junto con ayuda desinteresada para todo aquel que viese en apuros, así se tratase de alguien extraño en la calle. Incluso Camus podía admitirlo, Milo le había enseñado a ser más abierto y era un universo de sorpresas en el que le gustaba permanecer inmerso.

–Ten, no tengo hambre –Le acercó el recipiente desechable –No sirve de nada discutir en este momento.

–Gracias, pero no es necesario –Milo aun sentía su orgullo lastimado –Tendremos que pasar la noche aquí, y mañana encontrar la forma de regresar a la civilización y que nos reembolsen el dinero.

–El dinero es lo de menos en este momento –Hizo una pausa –Mis palabras estuvieron fuera de lugar –Camus no acostumbraba a disculparse, pero ambos estaban en una situación fallida. Su novio solamente quiso hacerlo salir de su rutina y por primera vez, hacerlos actuar como chicos de su edad, sin las responsabilidades que tenían a su cargo.

–Sé que esto está lejos de lo que esperábamos –Su tono de voz fue burlón –Al menos no fuimos los únicos que caímos. ¿En serio pensábamos que tendrían tesoros enterrados en este intento de isla? Que pendejos somos –Milo comenzó a reírse.

–Al menos tenemos conexión wifi, y hay muchas quejas, no será difícil tener pruebas para una demanda –Camus tomó su teléfono para ver el hastag del evento, el cual estaba lleno de reclamos y fotografías mostrando las condiciones deplorables del evento –Seguramente las personas que ven esto han de estar burlandos…–Fue interrumpido por ligeros mordiscos en el lóbulo de su oreja y unas manos invasivas colándose entre los espacios vacíos que dejaba su camisa blanca, mientras lentamente los botones de esta se desprendían –Mi…lo, ¿Qué- ha…ces? –Inquirió un ruborizado Camus mientras recibía atenciones inesperadas de su novio.

–Estamos solos y las ganas son fuertes –Milo susurraba al oído mientras mordía con sensualidad, atrapando el lóbulo, soltándolo con lentitud –Piénsalo, podríamos no sobrevivir mañana y esta es nuestra última oportunidad –Sus labios recorrieron entre cortos besos el rostro de Camus, hasta llegar a su cuello, donde lamió y succionó con lentitud, besando zonas del cuello de su pareja tras dejar pequeños chupones.

–Eres un idiota, eso me gusta –Susurró entre cortos jadeos, tratando de acallar gemidos que amenazaban con salir de sus labios. De alguna forma, quedarse varados en aquel lugar gracias a una estafa no le resultaba mal, mucho menos cuando las habilidosas manos de Milo le conocían lo suficientemente bien como para volverle loco y despertar sus instintos, aferrándose a la espalda de este, marcando territorio con sus uñas.

Cuando una de las manos de Milo descendió hasta llegar a la virilidad despierta de su pareja, Camus se acomodó para que el otro pudiese descubrir la tienda de campaña armada en sus pantalones, desabrochando el cinturón por su propia cuenta. Sin embargo, una llamada al teléfono de Camus los hizo detenerse.

–Hola, Hyoga –Contestó Camus, finalmente su asistente respondía –Si, lo del desastre es cierto, y necesitamos salir de aquí cuanto antes –Hubo una pausa –Arregla el asunto del vuelo cuanto antes por favor –Nuevamente, otro silencio se hizo presente –Hazme saber tan pronto como puedas, te lo agradezco –La llamada terminó y un frustrado Milo estaba levantado.

–Debo ir al baño –Milo buscó por los alrededores –Tengo la vejiga tan llena que no voy a aguantar más.

–Vi un baño portátil a 1 kilómetro de aquí –Camus se recostó sobre las maletas.

–Es muy lejos. Ni modo, a morir en el arbusto de allá –Milo fue en dirección a la vegetación que serviría para aliviarse.

–Eres un cerdo –Camus cubrió la mitad de su cuerpo con una cobija.

–Así me quieres –Replicó Milo con una sonrisa.

Aunque solo bastaron a Camus un par de minutos para sucumbir al agotamiento, dejando a un Milo aún más frustrado y con ganas de desquitarse del insulto a su orgullo, de alguna manera aquella experiencia de unas vacaciones fallidas para ambos, les ayudó a entender que mientras estuviesen dispuestos a aceptar las cosas como viniesen, podrían superar inconvenientes que podían surgir en las buenas y en las malas.

–Esto no pasaría en Saint Tropéz –Susurró Milo, acostándose a un lado de su novio, atrayéndolo hacia el para acurrucarlo en sus brazos.

– ¿Milo? –Un susurro entre sueños emergió de Camus.

– ¿Si?

–Más te vale te hayas lavado las manos.

* * *

 _ **Notas Finales:**_

Ayer leí el desastre de ese festival y no pude evitar en pensar a una versión "Adinerada" de ellos y hacerlos sufrir un poco.

Mañana 30/04 es mi cumpleaños, y tenía animos para subir las actualizaciones de mis historias, mas no sé si me alcanzará el tiempo para publicar _Est Immanens_ , pero de momento dejaré esta locura de oneshot.

Feliz sábado


End file.
